Norvanian Doctrine
The Norvanian Doctrine is a polytheistic religion originating in the Old World city of Norvegr. It focuses on honoring the fallen, and protecting the world from any that may oppose it. Creation Myth In the Norvanian writings, it is stated that the world began in a place called Ginnungagap, meaning "Mighty Gap." Existing within Ginnungagap were the realms of Nilfheim, the land of ice; Muspelheim, the land of fire; and Alfheim, the land of light. One day, Nilfheim and Muspelheim collided, and the result was the creation of Midgard, or the world we live in. Shortly after the realms creation, several inhabitants from the realm of Alfheim, known as Alves, traveled over to the realm and settled down. Their descendants became Humanity. The End of Things It is spoken that at an unannounced time, the world will suddenly come to an end. There is no stopping this, but it can be delayed. The exact method that the world will end is when Muspelheim will pull itself back onto the surface of Midgard and reclaim it. All life would be wiped out by the creatures of Muspelheim, and the world as we know it will come to an end. All of the gods (excluding Hel) gave their lives fighting off the creatures of Muspelheim the first time the End of Things arrived, several thousand years ago. It was through the deaths of the gods that Muspelheim was rejected, but the event was only delayed. Norvanian Priests believe that the arrival of the Void Devourer was the second coming of the End of Things, as it matches the description perfectly. Even though the Devourer was dispelled, it is believed to still be alive, waiting for another chance to end the world. Pantheon There are many divine beings spoken of in Norvanian writings, of all forms of morality. In addition, there are multiple sects of the religion that worship the gods of the different realms Midgard Sect The most commonly practiced sect, focused on honoring the fallen Alves that first lived in this world *Throsin: Also known as the "All knower," Throsin is credited as being the great father of humanity. His wife was Treya, with whom they had 3 children: Thun, Baldin, and Tayre. He is honored above all other gods. *Treya: Also known as the "Mother of life," Treya was the wife of Throsin. She has three children with Throsin: Baldin, Thun, and Tayre. She is credited as being the great mother of humanity. *Thun: First son of Throsin and Treya, Thun was known as the "Ancestor of Might and Glory." He is viewed as the strongest of the Ancestors, and symbolizes thunder and victory. *Baldin: Second son of Throsin and Treya, Baldin was known as the "Ancestor of affection and happiness." He symbolizes love and affection. *Tayre: Third son of Throsin and Treya, Tayre was known as the "Righteous one." He symbolizes law and heroic glory. *Lanthri: Adopted son of Throsin and Treya, Lanthri was known as "He who sneaks." He symbolized trickery and deceit. Muspelheim Sect The most shunned sect, focused on assisting the End of Things' occurrence. This is the only sect that actually worships its divine beings as gods. : Muspelheimer: Also known as the "Great heart of Fire," Muspelheimer is the being that created Muspelheim. He symbolizes hatred, destruction, fire, and all negative feeling. One day he will reclaim the land of Midgard, for reasons unknown : The Five Kings of Muspelheim: '''The Five Kings of Muspelheim are the strongest beings in Muspelheim excluding Muspelheimer. They are the instruments of Muspelheimer, and some are his children. #Chelchis: The first king, as well as the first son of Muspelheimer, Chelchis is the right hand of Muspelheim. He was gifted with the power to move the dimension through Ginnungagap, thus making him the executor of The End of Things. The Void Devourer is highly speculated to be Chelchis, but many have doubts. #A'arn: The second king, as well as the second son of Muspelheimer, A'arn is the left hand of Muspelheimer. He was tasked with guarding the dimension from any who could cause a threat to it. However, he is believed to be about as lazy as most keepers, and will only take action if he considers the threat to be huge. #Yasm: The third king, as well as the third son of Muspelheimer. Yasm represents greatness, and is the leader of the armies of Muspelheim. #Tethris: The fourth king, and the only king who isn't a child of Muspelheimer. Tethris was a Muspelheim Sprite gifted with the power to devour other sprites in order to grow in strength. He eventually devoured enough to become stronger than the previous fourth king and take his seat. Tethris is the only king that has been spotted in Midgard, and is believed to be dead. #Yu'ul: The former fourth king, as well as the fourth child of Muspelheimer. Yu'ul represents subterfuge, and leads Muspelheim's recon groups. Realms Written in Norvanian text, there are several realms mentioned. Here are a few: '''Ginnungagap: An empty void that extends infinitely. It is within Ginnungagap that existence exists. Ygddrasil: A massive tree floating in Ginnungagap, the Ygddrasil is what holds all of the known realms together. It is believed that a dragon exists at the trees roots, gnawing at the wood. Midgard: The world of men, Midgard is the realm in which known life exists Asgard: The world of the gods, Asgard is the land where the gods resided before their deaths millions of years ago Valhalla: A small realm on the edge of Asgard, Valhalla is where warriors go when they die. It is believed that if you die with a blade in hand, your spirit is captured by creatures known as the Valkyries, and taken to Valhalla. Within the realm, you feast and fight, awaiting the day when you are once again called forth into battle. Muspelheim: A dark world full of fire, Muspelheim is one of the two realms responsible for the creation of Midgard. It is believed that the creatures that will bring about the end of time exist within Muspelheim. Nilfheim: A realm made of massive glaciers and snow, Nilfheim is the other realm responsible for the creation of Midgard. It is believed that as Nilfheim drifted away after colliding with Muspelheim, it began to fall apart. Currently, the only remaining pieces of Nilfheim exist on Midgard. It is believed that the frozen parts of the world are small bits of Nilfheim that crashed on Midgard. Gelidades is believed to be a shard of Nilfheim that wasnt destroyed when it crashed, since it crashed into an Ocean. Alfheim: A world covered in lush forests and constant daytime, Alheim is believed to be the original birthplace of humanity. Living on the surface of the realm were the Alves, a mysterious race of magical beings. In the caves beneath the surface lived beings known only as The Dark ones, which were manifests of negative emotions and thoughts. Hel: An extremely dark world existing at the base of the Ygddrasil, Hel is the land of the dead. Those who die without a blade in hand find themselves greeted by the Goddess Hel, who guides them to the afterlife. Category:New Voldrania Category:Old World Category:Varrenholm Category:Religion